


i gave everything i, i had to give

by Idontknowcanon (OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife)



Series: February Whump 2021 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Harm to Children, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel), Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Self-Esteem Issues, idk what else to tag, they dont get de-aged, this is kinda out of my comfort zone but i'd thought i tried it, this takes place when they're kids, title is a panic! at the disco lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife/pseuds/Idontknowcanon
Summary: Kid Thor and Loki get kidnapped, and the kidnapper demands Thor come with him. Loki, because he has *so* much self-preservation, volunteers himself in Thor's place.Feb 5 - "take me instead"
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: February Whump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	i gave everything i, i had to give

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so as i said this is *very* out of my comfort zone. but this is a whump challenge so i have to write something *really* whumpy
> 
> tumblr:  
> idontknowcanonswriting

“Take me instead!” He blurted, eyeing their kidnapper. 

“Brother what are you-” Thor started, but he silenced him with a glare.

They hummed, “If you insist.” They dug their nails into his shoulder and dragged him out of the small cell.

Loki was beginning to regret his decision as they passed room after room filled with screams. He froze after hearing one particularly loud scream, glancing at the door it originated from. 

The kidnapper groaned, pushing him forward, “Get moving, we don’t have a lot of time before your father comes and picks you up.”

He stumbled, biting back tears. He wouldn’t cry, he  _ couldn’t _ cry. Father always said Asgardian men don’t cry, and he would make Father proud. 

Despite dread crawling up his spine, he kept his head held high, and walked like the king Father said he could be. 

At the end of the corridor they were walking in, there was a door. It was like all the other doors in the hallway, except the fact it was open.

They stopped in front of the door, and Loki swallowed. 

“Get in,” the kidnapper said. 

_ I am not a child _ , he thought looking into the dark room,  _ I am not scared _ . Though he was a child and he was most definitely scared, he did not think about that fact. He thought about his brother in the small cell, and how if he didn’t do whatever the kidnapper wanted, Thor would face punishment. 

He took a step, and then another. Each one harder and harder, until he was finally in the room. 

Without warning, the kidnapper slammed the door. He covered his ears, the sound of metal slamming into metal bounced around his head. 

Someone cleared their throat, and Loki glanced around until he caught a pair of red eyes. The owner of the eyes stepped forward, tapping something so that the room was dimly illuminated by a yellow light. 

Loki took a step back, a Frost Giant stood in front of him. The stories of them being twice as tall as the tallest Asgardian men were false, as this Frost Giant was easily four times taller than some of the men Loki knew. A scream caught in his throat when he saw all the scars maring the man’s body. He quickly glanced up, accidentally making eye contact with the Frost Giant. 

The Frost Giant grinned wolfishly, “Hello, Loki.”

  
  
  


He screamed.


End file.
